darkharvestfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Sharky
Matt Sharky was a supporting character in Dark Harvest. He was a friend of Chris, Alex, Greg, and Jesse, who worked for the Rainwood Family. He first appeared in Log 14-1. Description Appearance Matt was an average-sized adult male. In the earlier entries, he had short brown hair, while in the later entries he was bald and sported a short beard. Character Matt was shown to be loyal, hard-working, and generous, as he was willing to sacrifice his job in order to help Chris and Alex solve the circumstances of Greg's homicide, and even spend his rent money to provide his friends new identities. However, Matt was deceptive, hiding his ties with the Order from Chris and Alex, and declining to warn them of the cult's successful intention of murdering their families. Although, he was mentally scarred by the Order's practices and tried to leave. It is likely that his willingness to house Chris, Alex, and Heather indefinitely was motivated out of guilt rather than altruism. Matt displayed a slight sense of humor, as he compared Gorr'Rylaehotep's motives as "Jack the Ripper traveling through time" and tried to ease the tension with a joke while Heather's leg was being operated on. History Greg's Death and Working for Jacob "It's like Jack the Ripper's traveling through time." ''-Matt jokingly describing Greg's killer Matt was present the night Greg's body was discovered in his basement. Later that same year, Chris and Alex met with him at Rainwood Memorial Elementary School, where he provided them with floppy disks he found at the Rainwood Learning Center, hoping they might contain leads for their investigation on Greg's homicide. About a year later, the school closes and Matt is out of a job. Chris, Alex, and Daniel Shipman interviewed Matt about anything he noticed at the Rainwood Learning Center when he had cleaned the place out for Jacob a long while prior. Despite showing unease in the conversation, Matt remembered a locked door he could not open, which ultimately leads to the former's goal to open it. When Daniel explains to Matt about his research that concludes that Jacob Rainwood does not exists, Matt openly disagrees. He claimed to be personally acquainted with Jacob, and referred to him as being a good person; having generously paid for Matt's rent even after no longer employing him and the two had recently gone to lunch together. '''Entries covering these events' * Log 14-1 * Log 14-2 * Rainwood Memorial Elementary School * Daniel Shipman's Visit: First Day Betrayal and Death "I wanted out, but I couldn't get out!" -Matt's last words Matt housed Chris, Alex, and Heather McComber after the Order murdered Chris and Alex's families and wounded Heather. Using his own money, Matt acquired fake identities for the three from an acquaintance, only asking that they help pay his rent in return. Sometime later, the three infiltrated an Order gathering at the Atlantic Test Site and killed all of the members they encountered, save for one wounded individual. Removing his mask, they discovered Matt, who had secretly been a member of The Order since birth. Despite having worked for the Rainwood family for several years, he was seemingly unaware of their connection to the Order until this very moment. Matt expressed his fear, having witnessed Gorr'Rylaehotep slaughtering members during Noah Maxwell's visit and Jesse's gruesome execution. He also stated that he was unable to leave the organization even when desperately wanted to, and when Chris demanded to now if he knew about the plans to kill his and Alex's parents, he confessed that he knew but was unable to do anything about it, and apologized, swearing that he never would have sold them out. Chris killed Matt, then broke down in hysterics over the betrayal. Entries covering these events * The last three months - part one * The last three months - part two * Log Entry 32 Category:Characters Category:The Order